And All that Jazz
by Fak3isn0tR3al
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is working as an agent in the police force. His only mission: take out Orochimaru and his gang with his partners at a jazzy night club. Who knew he'd get a bonus...AU NaruSasu Read and Review! Rating might go up.
1. Mission

**And All that Jazz**

_a/n: This story I actually thought of before my other one that's on here, the fic "Look Up As You Walk" And this chapter is shorter than my other fic's chapter XD. And this is really different than that one too XD._

_I thought of this from listening to this song..._

_Kuchibiru Kara Romantica by AAA (Attack All Around)_

_I liked the Jazz-ness to it._

_The rating might go up if I make it gorey, and like lemons and such. We'll see what happens. This pairing is NaruSasu, if you want any other pairings (yaoi or non) just tell me...but just know NaruSasu is the main pairing! Na duh!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just this story._

**Chapter 1:** Mission

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The response was snoring.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" The snoring had gotten louder. This person was about to throw the one named Naruto Uzumaki out the damn door if he didn't wake up.

"FUCKING NARUTO -GET UP!" Naruto shifted then slightly awakened from his five minute nap. When he opened his eyes he was met with eyes the color of jade and bubble gum pink hair. He closed his eyes again to block the image only to get punched in the shoulder, rather hard.

"Ow, that fucking hurt, Sakura!" He mumbled, but still didn't open his eyes. He reached for a pillow, or what he thought was pillow and placed it under his head, all while having his eyes closed.

"Naruto, if you don't get up! You know what, let me just tell you: Tsunade wants you, we have a new mission." Naruto groaned at such information. He just gotten back from Italy, stopping a mob boss with Gaara. That mission took about two months, because the damn boss was persistent and determined to tell everyone in Italy. How he got into that business? He had no idea how . He often wondered why he did. He was young, 23, he should be partying, having a blast, not killing bad guys. Of course every young agent was thinking that, so he believed, it was just a treacherous job sometimes.

"Why can't I sleep?" Naruto questioned, not entirely talking to Sakura. He hit his head on his "pillow", it was rather hard and flat, not soft at all. What the hell were they making pillows out of nowadays, CARDBOARD! He sat up quickly and glared at his "pillow" then first kind of dumb, because well it was his binder. He took a few seconds to realize that he gave Shikamaru his pillow and groaned as he looked up at Sakura. She was tapping her foot, impatiently.

"NARUTO! That's not what this business entails; she wants you in there in the next 30 seconds."

"It takes ten minutes to get to her office!" Naruto protested, now finally waking up.

"You better run." He took Sakura's advice and booked. He hated being late when it came to Tsunade, she may have huge boobs, but she was one tough boss, and you never wanted her to yell at you. Naruto ran further, and opened up the doors that headed upstairs. He didn't feel like waiting for the elevator, even though that would be the best choice because Tsunade's office was on the very highest floor.

When he got to the top, he practically busted through Tsunade's door, breathing uneven.

"Glad you could join us, Naruto." Tsunade said matter-of-factly. Naruto's gaze met hers and everyone else in the room. His eyes widened when he noticed…SAKURA! He pointed a finger at her and opened his mouth than closed it again.

"How did-"

"Elevator." She said and turned to Tsunade. Pst, the elevator was fast, not that fast. Sakura definitely had some kind of secret passage way to Tsunade's office. Naruto huffed and sat in his "chair". Everyone in this business had a specific chair, if someone were to sit in someone else's chair, lets just say they are no longer with us. Naruto looked around to see Sakura, Ino, Temari, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, and Ten Ten placed in their seats. He guessed that the older agents weren't in the mission, meaning Kakashi, Gai, Genma, or Iruka.

Tsunade took the silence as a sign to continue glaring around the room, from Naruto all the way to Neji placed on her right.

"I called you all here to discuss an issue. The gang Sound has been causing more trouble over Konoha with another gang called Akatsuki. They have become a hassle for us and we need to put Orochimaru and the leader of this new gang behind bars. Konoha isn't the safest place nowadays and with him around it's making it worse. I don't want anymore innocent people dying. I want him and any other gang member put behind bars…IMMEDIATELY!" Tsunade said the last word with so much confirmation that no one questioned her. She nodded as silence once again was met with her and she opened her mouth to speak again turning towards Neji. "Orochimaru tends to hang out at the newest and biggest Night Club 'Big Bang!' You're cousin Hinata works there, doesn't she, Neji?" Neji met her gaze and nodded.

"Works as a waitress and a performer." He added. Tsunade nodded.

"You already have someone on the inside. Listen to me, don't get to close to the other employees that work there…most of the members in Orochimaru's gang work at Big Bang! For a little extra money. And it'll only cause trouble if you do." Tsunade's glare slowly went over to Naruto and Naruto pretended not to see it, he was finding the wall very interesting. Tsunade continued speaking. "From what I here from Jiraiya, Orochimaru is planning on being there tonight, so find yourselves some Jazzy attire and get your asses over there. I made sure Gaara and Temari's brother, Kankurou, is a bouncer there tonight. He has a list with your names on it. Is everything clear?" Tsunade spoke calmly for once in her life and the group of agents nodded. "Good, now leave, and get ready." Her gaze never left Naruto and Naruto turned around and tried to get to the door as fast as he could before Tsunade called him back. Luckily he made it Tsunade free as he decided to take the elevator this time.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Aw, Sasu looks like a little Princess; don't you think so, Hinata?" Hinata turned around from wiping down the counter tables. The club wasn't even open yet, they were trying to get ready for tonight or rather she was. She looked over at Suigetsu who was speaking. He had a toothy grin on his face with his make up kit in both hands. Karin stopped her sweeping, looking over too. She frowned, shaking her head in annoyance, while the waiter and cook, Sai, came out from behind back and stared emotionless at the raven.

"Gothic Princess." Hinata answered, Sasuke glared at her, but honestly with the way Sasuke looked, she took his "glare" for a sign for her to laugh. Suigetsu put way to much black eye liner and eye shadow under and around his eyes. Sasuke's eyes were already black to begin him, so it just made him look scarier, but in a way hotter. He made sure his lips popped out from his pale complexion by making him wear red lipstick and he wore a black chocker with a red blood colored rose in the middle. Sasuke already had pins in his hair from the start. They were four white pins and crossed each other, it almost looked like a patch on jeans placed to the side of his head.

"Oi duck butt, cross dressing are we?" Sai said rudely and Sasuke glared at him.

"I can't believe you let Sui do your make-up again." Karin noted, continuing to sweep. Suigetsu looked insulted. He looked at his master piece, which looked as if he was going to stab Suigetsu 30 times, kill him then bring him back to life to do it all over again, put his body in the back of his car, drive to the river, and light the car on fire. Suigetsu was given that look often.

"It's not that bad. Sas has such a fem-Oof!" Suigetsu was on the floor clenching his stomach. Sasuke stood and grabbed the mirror on the bar top and frowned. He mentally cursed and asked Hinata for a towel, who gladly gave it to him. "Aw Sasuke, I thought you'd like all the make-up."

"Yeah, duck butt, plenty of _guys_ like effeminate guys that wear make-up and act like sluts, all you needed was the make-up." Sai added.

"Stop being mean to Sasuke, SAI!" Karin yelled, chasing him around with the broom. Sasuke tried to ignore the belly shirt wearing look alike and the red-haired bimbo that never took a hint that he liked guys. He wiped away the lipstick, which was the only thing that was bothering him. He licked his lips and then looked back into the mirror, wearing a blank expression.

"Sui, help me with this!" Hinata shouted, staring directly into shark boy's eyes. He groaned, but took a cloth. "You and Sasuke can clean the dining tables, Karin stop chasing Sai and sweep off the stage, and Sai make sure the stoves and stuff are cleaned in the kitchen." Everyone froze and did what mother Hinata said. She handed Sasuke a cloth as well and feigned that she didn't just give them orders. When she first entered this club, Hinata was shy girl, and everyone knew she was the weakest link. If it wasn't for Sasuke, she wouldn't have made it past the first day. After an hour of observing her, Sasuke took her by the arm, pushed her gently against the wall and whispered, "Start acting like you have some fucking backbone if you keep acting like this they're going to eat you alive and spit you back out only to do it again." Once she heard that, the second day, she had to act like she wasn't weak and soon enough people around the club were treating her with respect.

"Oi, anyone in here?!" yelled a gentle but deep voice. Hinata looked over to see a tall, muscular guy with a smile on his face; she greeted him back with one.

"Hey Juugo." Juugo was the manager of Big Bang! He may have looked big and tough, but really he was nice and very generous. Once everyone noticed that their boss was there, they started greeting him. Hinata, Sui, Sasuke, Karin, and Sai were not the only employees. They were just the main employees, the ones that didn't really have anywhere else to go so they come to the club early. Juugo didn't mind as long as they didn't trash the place and that the club was looking as good as new before it opened.

"Well, I must say this place is looking spiffy."

"Spiffy?" Karin corked an eyebrow and pushed her glasses closer to her face. "This ain't the fifties, Juugo."

"Ain't isn't a word, bitch." Sai corrected and Karin staring at him like she was going to do some damage to his face.

"Calm down children." Juugo said jokingly. "I'll be in the office, remember to get ready…" He was about to head up to the upper dock when he turned back around. "SUI!"

"Yes, Juugo."

"Get the 'costumes' out and by the way I'm switching up the roles today, Sasuke you're the bartender, Karin and Hinata waitresses, Sui and Sai in the cooking area." Another good thing about being the "main" employees was that they didn't have to stick to one job like the other employees. "Understood?" They nodded their head in agreement and got back to cleaning the place. Juugo smirked and headed up to his office, twirling the keys to the Night club.

"Ugh I hate working in the kitchen with him." Whined Suigetsu as his eyes were met with dull black eyes reminding him of coal and no they weren't Sasuke's. "Why can't I be a bartender with Sasuke?"

"Because people would complain about all the noise." Sai noted. Sasuke smirked at Sai, he wasn't lying, and then yet people would complain about Suigetsu and Sai, because they seemed to hate each other.

"Doesn't Kisame work in the kitchen?" Karin asked and Suigetsu sunk to the ground.

"Why can't you just kill me?!" he yelled, referring to God. Sasuke kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop whining."

"Easy for you to say, Sassy, but if I don't get one person I like in that fucking kitchen, I'm going to kill both of them!" yelled Suigetsu. Sasuke twitched as his nickname, as if Sas was bad enough.

"I'd like to see you bring a knife to my throat." Sai challenged, leaning back on one of the dining tables. Suigetsu growled when he faced Sai and seen that fake ass smile. Hinata shook her head and looked at the clock. She got out the bar and rubbed her hands on her thighs looking at the four people.

"We have about an hour before this opens…we should get into costume." Suigetsu's ears perked at this new discovery, getting up and pointing towards the dressing rooms.

"Perfect. I have all the outfits." Suigetsu replied happily, completely forgetting about Sai, well almost. Suigetsu was a fashion designer, no matter how odd that sounded. He worked as a make-up artist and clothes designer on Broadway, before he got fired for starting a fight. Juugo took him in when he told Suigetsu of the type of club he was having and what Suigetsu suggested things he could do for Juugo. In the process Juugo got Sasuke, because he and Suigetsu were already roommates.

"I'm a bartender, Sui, not a Barbie." Sasuke announced warningly staring at his "outfit".

"When you're involved, what's the difference?" Sasuke turned to the 'dead' voice. He already knew who the voice belonged too. He lifted up his right hand and gave Sai the ever popular middle finger. Sai chuckled dryly and walked past Sasuke.

"I'm just saying what is true." Sai said, smiling again. Sasuke faced him again and flipped him off with both his hands. "Ooooh...times two, huh?" Sai commented.

Suigetsu was debating in his mind if he should punch Sai or not. Karin and Hinata sighed, both thinking "boys", in their mind.

"Okay, okay, here, Sas." Suigetsu gave him a pair of high-heeled boots, black tight pants, with a red belt to match the rose on the choker, and a tight long sleeved shirt with a rip in the middle, obviously to show off his belly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and took the outfit placing it on the chair, it was better than the other outfit, he'll say that. "Fix your nails too, the polish is chipped." He said to Sasuke, who nodded his head again. Suigetsu was sort the older brother for Sasuke sometimes, even though he had an older brother already, who he wasn't very fond off.

"I need a smoke."

"Cigarettes kill lives, wasting it, Uchiha?"

"Bite me." Sasuke responded, hoarsely.

"Don't forget about the nail polish." Suigetsu shouted. Sasuke grabbed it off the dresser and headed out the back door.

"I'm giving you ten minutes!" Hinata yelled and turned to face Suigetsu, who was fiddling with the make-up. Karin, however; looked at the swaying door then turned her attention back the other boring (in her opinion) people in the room. Once the sound of drifting footsteps seemed to be away, all three of them turned to Sai who was leaning up against the wall, fixing his shirt. When he noticed eyes on him, he lifted his head.

"Am I that hot to be stared at?" Sai commented, smirking.

"No, you're just that UGLY!" Suigetsu yelled back and laughed, Hinata suppressed her laughter, but Karin's laugh was hard not to laugh at. Hinata was laughing as well.

"Ha ha ha." Sai said sarcastically. "I'm going to get some water, you bafoons have fun laughing." After he had left the laughter stopped.

"Thank God." Karin said, rolling her eyes.

"If only he took you with him." Suigetsu mumbled, and Hinata giggled, but then caught herself. Karin was staring at the two of them suspiciously.

"Saying Sai was ugly was really that funny, SUI!" Karin spat. She knew that he said something about her.

Suigetsu stuck out his tongue at Karin and then went in the back to get Hinata's outfit. When he came back he turned to her.

"Here you go, Hina." Suigetsu smirked when he'd seen Hinata's jaw drop, if Neji seen this, he was definitely going to kill her.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Naruto, hurry up."

"I'm coming, you guys, chill for a sec." Naruto put on his tie. He wasn't aloud to wear any orange to this club, which he so much wanted to do. He was wearing black pants, with a white dressy button up shirt, and a black jacket to match the pants. He had to borrow dress shoes from Neji, because Naruto only owned sneakers. Who knew Neji and Naruto had the same size feet.

"The girls said they'd meet us there, and Lee said he's gonna be late." Naruto nodded at the voice. Shikamaru came out of the hallway and into Naruto's room. He watched him with narrowed eyes. Tsunade told him if he kept doing that he was going to need glasses, like he cared. He was fingering over the object he had in his hand. He was holding what looked like a small iPod shuffle in his hand, with earpieces. "Shino made this for us so we wouldn't loose contact with each other, Kiba made sure Shino didn't put anything with bugs into this project." Naruto nodded although not understanding why Shino would want to put bugs for something that had to do with communication.

Naruto finished and looked at himself in the mirror than nodded his head towards Shikamaru and grinned. He did look rather hot tonight.

"This mission is going to be so troublesome." Naruto placed an arm around the lazy agent and his grin widened.

"Not used to this already?!" he yelled, a little loud for Shikamaru's ears.

"This coming from a guy complaining about these missions this morning." Shikamaru smirked and Naruto frowned.

"Way to ruin a moment, Shika."

"I try." The two of them walked into the room to see Neji, Kiba, and Gaara, waiting impatiently for them.

"Took you long enough." Kiba said getting up and laughing.

"Shut the hell up, dog breath!" Naruto shouted.

"What'd you say?!" Kiba and Naruto were about nose to nose, getting ready to quarrel (1).

"Troublesome." Neji put his hand between the two and pushed them back.

"What are you, twelve?" Neji said, rubbing his temples.

"Things never change." Gaara added.

"Don't we have a mission to complete?! IDIOTS!" Neji shouted, about to pummel the two idiots, but instantly froze when he heard Gaara's question.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Gaara asked, looking around. Shikamaru placed his hand over his face and rubbed it as if he was annoyed with having it. Naruto and Kiba's eyes widened when they realized someone was missing. Shikamaru mumbled the answer, but they heard him just the same.

"We forgot Chouji (2)."

End Chapter 1

TBC…

_A/N:_

_**The chapters will get longer! If you like long chapters. Or is this okay? lol it seems kinda short. I think it's because Look Up As You Walk is like ten to twelve pages when I finish a chapter and this is six XD! **_

_Tomorrow I'm going to be in Virginia for about a week. So next Saturday I will be back! During that time I will write...hopefully XD What do you think? What it good, worth reading? Because if it is I think you should consider looking over at the purple box with the words that say "Submit Review" and wrhite one. I'm trying to keep this real, lol. I have no idea how long this will be, but at the moment I think I'm on a roll XD. PLEASE REVIEW!_

_(1). I like the word Quarrel. I remember reading it in "Romeo and Juliet." You'll probably see me putting random "Romeo and Juliet" things from the play into my story, XD. _

_(2). I literally did forget about Chouji XD I know I mentioned him earlier, but I completely forgot at the end….Chouji is an agent, mind you. It's not like you noticed that I forgot him right, probably because I made it seem like they forgot him, lol. _

_Any mistakes, tell me please!_

_Why aren't you reviewing? Do it now...If i get no reviews, how will there be a chapter two? O.O_


	2. Observation

**And All that Jazz**

_**a/n:** Finally I updated. Sorry if it took so long. I got back last week and for like two days my brain wasn't working to well to write and then I was working on my other fic. Then I got stuck on how Naruto should 'woo' Sasuke or like meet him XD. Hopefully I did, good!_

Chapter 2: **Observation**

Shikamaru planned to get Chouji, who was in an all you can eat buffet, apparently. Naruto sat in the Mercedes, looking out the window at the club. Gaara, who was next to him, stared at the club as well. It looked…expensive and crowded, although, it was Friday night, and people did like to party on Friday night.

The entrance to the club was in the center of the building, and a black cover was covering the door. The building itself was made out of glossy stone and there were neon signs, one of gun shooting a bullet, and a canon with a canon ball. The title "BIG BANG!" in white text and blinking, and there was smoke shadowing the club almost like an explosion. People were standing behind the black velvet ropes. This mission was going to be tough.

"Alright, before we go in we gotta make sure we know what were doing…cool?" Kiba said, tapping his fingers on the wheel. He looked at the mirror, staring directly at Naruto.

"Why is everyone always staring at me, do I have something on my face?!" Naruto shouted. Kiba looked away and Naruto frowned. Gaara looked at the blonde and then out the car window to see Kankurou. "I don't? Okay good, now say what you got to say so we can kick some ass!" Neji rolled his eyes.

"We won't be kicking anything, first night is observation, ask around, but don't be to fucking suspicious." Neji replied. He looked down at his "cell phone" and pressed some buttons. "Honestly, Naruto, did you really think we were going to go in there and kick…ass."

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto shouted. Gaara smacked him in the back of his head. Naruto looked at the red head that was slowly shaking his head. "WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

"Naruto if you don't know why not, then how can you call yourself an agent?!" Kiba shouted.

"Fuck off, fur ball."

"That's it!" Kiba yelled and tried to reach for Naruto, but Neji held him back.

"Both of you are morons. Naruto that's not how we're doing this!"

"But it'll be faster!" whined Naruto.

"What even makes you think Orochimaru is in there?" Gaara asked. Naruto pondered such a question and then sighed in defeat.

"What's the plan, nudge." Naruto said looking at Neji.

"Call me that again and there will one less agent on this team." Neji said. "And it was Kiba who said it so ask him." Naruto frowned, but turned to the dog lover.

"Kiba?"

"Keep your eyes out, don't act retarded, don't get drunk –WHAT?! (That was Naruto)- don't do anything to draw attention to your…like dancing…or performing or-"

"Wait, how is dancing bringing attention to yourself? I can't dance?"

"YOU can dance Naruto, just not with a person…" Neji added.

"So a dog is fine."

"You know what Naruto!"

"What, what are you going to do KIBA?!"

"Tsunade picked the wrong people for this mission." Gaara stated. Neji slowly blinked.

"Obv-iously." Neji opened the car door, but before he stepped out he turned his head. "Make sure your weapons are covered, and be able to hide the communication device, each of us can't stand around the club doing nothing that…"

"Yes, yes, we all know how to act on a mission, mother." Naruto interrupted, getting out of the car. Neji rolled his eyes and shut the door. Gaara got out too, while Kiba sat there watching the blonde who was sticking out his tongue at him. Kiba frowned then got out.

Kankurou looked at the four of them, Gaara nodded his head and Kankurou distanced his eyes to the people in front of him.

"I'm sorry, you're name is not on the list." Kankurou said, and the person looked at him eyes wide. "Maybe you should make some reservations." Kankurou stated and smiled. The person narrowed his eyes and flipped him off, and walked away. Kankurou watched him then silently chuckled. "This job is fun."

"Enjoying yourself, brother?" Gaara asked and Kankurou chuckled louder.

"Best night of my fucking life……" He said sarcastically. His eyes drifted to the tension going on with Kiba and Naruto.

"Kankurou..." Neji yelled and Kankurou snapped back into reality. People were starting to come up from behind them, so the four of them stepped closer.

"Yeah, uh…it's crazy in there…not crazy as in 'crazy' but as in awesome. Nothing seems odd about the manager…"

"Yet." Neji added. "Did you see any of the workers…?"

"Saw about four members of the Akatsuki gang, two in the kitchen and two as waiters. I also saw Hinata…"

"Why'd you pause?!" Naruto asked. Kankurou laughed.

"Oh no reason…what do you know…you're on the list, go through!" Kankurou feigned his cheerfulness and smirked when they entered. "Oh Neji is going to kill you, Hinata." He mumbled. He looked at the next people in line and frowned. He was flipping through the pages of the list. "Who the hell are you?"

Naruto looked surprised. The inside was even better. They had to walk down two steps and then down a path which took you to a set of tables. The tables were round, wooden, polished, and spotless. The seats were cushioned and on the side there were booths. The formation of the tables was almost like an upside down 'n' because the dance floor was in the middle and the stage was in front of that. There was a piano on the stage, and dancers spinning on ropes and dancing to some jazzy music. The bar was to the left of the four, near the dance floor, but a little higher up. The waiters and waitresses seemed to be coming out of purple curtain near the stage. The lights were dim and everything had a black and red tint to it and some of the lights were swaying to "flash-up" the club.

Naruto looked up to see that there was a VIP section to the club with all the hottest people laughing it up. He didn't notice any long haired men, so he brought his attention back to the club…or red head?

"Hi! My name's Karin, new here?" She was studying all of the (hot) men, looking them up and down. The four guys looked her up and down also. She was wearing a very short skimpy dress; it was puffed out and almost gothic. She wore a black, what looked like crown on her head and her make-up was really poppy.

"No…we're just checking out clubs that we heard were interesting." Neji explained. Karin looked at his face in shock almost. She pushed her glasses closer to her face.

"Oh my gosh! Your eyes are the same color as Hinata!" she yelled. "Oh wow…Hinata!" Karin screamed and Kiba covered his eyes, as Naruto snickered. The look on Neji's face was a look of pure annoyance.

Hinata, who was filling out an order, looked up at Karin, waving her hand. She slightly waved back, but then noticed Neji behind her and tried to make a run for it, when Sai dragged her up to the platform. They had to move because people were coming in.

"I'll take that order." Sai said smiling and then looked at Karin. "Slut." He mumbled and skipped (?) away. Karin narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ugh, do you believe him Hinata? I mean he wears belly shirts! And talks about penis all the time…and he calls me a slut!" Karin yelled, and then realized that it wasn't just her and Hinata. Hinata barely heard her. Neji was giving her some kind of death glare.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Neji shouted.

"Oh, it's like Lolita." Karin answered. Hinata was wearing a skirt, shorter than Karin's and her top was sleeveless and have a "v" cut. The top showed off her belly and she wore white knee highs and white high heel boots that went with her outfit. The whole outfit was lacy and she looked like a doll with her translucent eyes and purple long hair. She also wore crown just like Karin's.

"Oh…uh…I have to get the drinks!" Hinata excused herself quickly and Karin corked an eyebrow at her quick get away.

"Wait until I see her at the house." Neji gritted his teeth and walked off. Kiba was still in shock. Gaara wasn't really that fazed, and Naruto was shocked, but it faded away once that dude left.

"So um, will I be seating you this evening?" Karin coughed and then reality reached them.

"Not me, I think I'm gonna get a drink."

"Naruto!" Kiba warned.

"I'm not gonna get drunk, jeez always **barking** at me!" Kiba took a deep breath and watched Naruto walk over to the direction of the bar. Karin looked at him and frowned, then smiled when she noticed the other red head.

"So you two?"

"I'll seat myself." The other red head said and walked off in Neji's direction. "Kiba you should wait for our…" Gaara paused, as if he was having a hard time with the word. "…dates…" They didn't need to look suspicious. Gaara walked off. Kiba looked at Karin, with a raised eyebrow.

"Psh, I'm not waiting for shit…how much does two tables seat?"

Naruto had finally gotten away from mother, Gaara, and the bone head and was now seated at the bar. The music was bumping and all he wanted to do was dance. But that wasn't the mission. He looked around the bar to realize that no one was there. He looked at the bell and grinned. He pressed it –ding-. He smiled and pressed it again, and again and again and again. He pressed it repeatedly until a pale hand with nail-polished finger nails covered his tan hand. A body slowly started standing up and the dark eyes glared at him in annoyance.

"I heard you the first 'ding'" Naruto stared at the person, blue eyes meeting black eyes. "Well?"

"Mango Margarita." Naruto said automatically. The dark raven nodded and went around to the side. Naruto watched in interest. Everything about the bartender looked mysterious in one way or another. At glance you could tell he had secrets, but that he was also exposed to the world as well. His long navy blue-black bangs nearly falling over his eyes, and his hair was sticking up almost like a ducks…well butt. His eyes are what intrigued the blond the most, they were like looking at charcoal, dull, yet they held so much life. And the pale complexion is what set Naruto over, that and the outfit. The rose chocker looked very sexy on him, and black eye liner and shadow around his eyes, it almost made him look like a doll. Breaking ONE rule didn't hurt anyone, right?

He disconnected the communication device that looked like an iPod shuffle. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tape recorder, disguised as a phone. Shino could work his magic when it came to technology, and the study of bugs. He pressed the red circle to record and set it on the counter, while Sasuke put the drink right next to it. He glanced at the phone, narrowing his eyes, then turned back around, and grabbed the piece of paper Sai gave him.

"So…like dogs?" asked Naruto. Like…dogs? Who was he...Kiba? He mentally smacked himself in the face. He was an agent, and could pick up just about anyone. Although this bartender just screamed 'FUCK OFF!' so it was going to be challenge. Which only excited Naruto more; he had a thing for challenges.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the question and directed his eyes slightly to the blonde.

"Stupid question, I was just trying to start some small talk, I mean it's not every day I get to see someone as sexy as you…" Naruto paused to see that Sasuke was unfazed by the compliment. "Well…let me start out with something simple like a name, my name is Na-" He stopped mid-sentence. He was about to say Naruto Uzumaki, stupid! He was an agent, agents used false names on these type of missions. "Namayuki Kohara."

Silence.

"You're not going to tell me your name?!"

"I never said I would tell you my name, idiot."

"My name is not IDIOT it's…"

"Yeah, yeah Konami or something." Sasuke had interrupted. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from under the counter of the bar and a lighter from out his tight pants.

"It's KOHARA!" Naruto shouted and stood up. Kiba was looking at him from his outburst and Neji smacked himself in the forehead. Naruto was bringing attention to himself, just wonderful.

"I really don't give a shit." He brought the cigarette to his lips, and lit it. Just as he was bout to inhale, it was snatched away by the blonde. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this 'Kohara'.

"Look what you did bastard, now you can't smoke for the rest of the night." Naruto smiled evilly. Sasuke looked at the counter to realize that his pack of cigarettes were gone. His right eye twitched in annoyance. "Why do you smoke anyways, they can cause cancer, ya know?"

"No…I didn't realize that." Sasuke mumbled sarcastically. Hinata came back over to get the drinks.

"Hey Sasuke, sorry about the long wait, Karin was too angry to come over for some reason, as well as the other waiters…" she nervously giggled. Naruto stared at her with wide eyes. This was the same girl he knew? Miss Stutter Queen? Hinata looked at Naruto. "Oh hey-"

"Kohara." Naruto spoke in and Hinata nodded.

"I knew that, they," She pointed to where Kiba, Gaara, and Neji were. Shikamaru and Chouji were finally over there. "said that your dates and Rock won't be coming."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Go ask them, Kohara, I have to work." Hinata told him straight up.

"What happened to your stuttering, Hinata?"

"Don't worry about it." As she turned and walked away, she gave a wink to Sasuke. Sasuke's face cringed. He was slowly going to kill Hinata. He really didn't need this moron knowing his name. Naruto looked at Sasuke in a sheepish grin.

"Your name is Sasuke, ne? That's a cute name. You could have so many pet nicknames, Sas, Sassy, 'Suke, and how about-punch-"Well, an attempted punch. Naruto grabbed his fist before it connected to his face. "Now, now, is that anyway to treat your customers?" Naruto teased, and then moved his hand from his fist to his wrist and pulled him closer so that they were about nose to nose.

"Let. Go." Sasuke warned. He was mentally cursing the bar because he could kick the guy in the nuts, or the shin. Naruto's grip became tighter.

"I'll let go, but you have to let me take you on a date tomorrow." Naruto offered, Sasuke frowned slightly.

"Like hell I am, no." Sasuke replied darkly. He used his free arm to hit 'Kohara', but 'Kohara' grabbed it, then turned Sasuke completely over, so that he was no longer facing the blonde, but his back was. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Obviously you're trying to break free, tsk, such a pain." Sasuke a pain? Pst, there was no way. "Now, are you going to take the offer or am I going to have to do some personal damage to this fine back." Naruto said. He wasn't really going to do any damage, he was actually bluffing.

"I can call the police, for this kind of harassment." Sasuke whispered. Naruto's face went blank. Sasuke smirked. Then Naruto started laughing and broke Sasuke's satisfied smirk.

"It wouldn't be harassment if you enjoyed this."

"I don't"

"You do."

"…" Sasuke didn't even respond to that. He closed his eyes and tried to picture himself anywhere else but here.

"HEY! What are you doing to Sasuke?" Ah, that damn Karin.

"Oh me?" Naruto pulled Sasuke back, catching him off guard. "I was just getting this kink out of his back, he's so stiff." Naruto told the red head, who only slightly believed him.

"Is this true, Sasuke?"

"Of course it's true!" Naruto shouted. Karin looked at him suspiciously. "Honestly, do you hear him complaining." Karin didn't, but still…

"Karin, back to work!" yelled Juugo. "Sasuke what the fuck are you doing?"

"Nothing." Sasuke answered his boss.

"Exactly, get the hell out of that position and start serving drinks! Orochimaru should be arriving soon and you know he likes getting drinks from_ you_." Juugo was too far away to notice that Naruto was actually holding him down. Sasuke made a face at the sound of Orochimaru's voice and Naruto looked over at the other agents, they were all staring at the man with orange hair.

"Let. Go. DOBE!" Naruto flinched at that name, but let it slide.

"Hm, I never realized I could get you fired…" Naruto commented than smirked. "Of course I told you the only way-"

"FINE!" Sasuke shouted. "I'll go…on… a date with you, dobe." Naruto freed Sasuke's arms and Sasuke started to rub them, than turn around and narrowed his eyes, glaring into blue.

"Perfect! How about lunch, _teme_?"

"Yeahwhatever." There was no pause, Sasuke said it as one word. He was staring off into a distance, and only looked back at 'Kohara' when he felt something wet on his lips. The idiot was kissing him. Sasuke was surprised at first, then started to kiss back. He could feel the other's grin planted on his tan face. And once the kiss started, it ended. They both opened their eyes at the same time.

"Sorry bout that, it was too tempting. And then you were looking so cute staring into off into space…" Naruto trailed and Sasuke just looked at him. "Well, I must be off, here…tip and all is there…and something else." He handed Sasuke the money for his margarita and the five shots he didn't even drink, and a big tip.

Naruto grabbed his "phone" off the counter and put it in his pocket, Sasuke was watching him with an odd sort of look.

"Can I have a tray?" asked 'Kohara'. Sasuke was handed him one, but didn't stop analyzing the blonde.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said suggestively, and added a wink than walked off to a booth on the other side of the room.

Sasuke fiddled with the money, and then noticed a piece of paper. He rolled his eyes, and acted like he never even met that guy.

Xxx

"Hey, hey, look who brought shots!" Naruto said happily as he approached the table. Neji scowled, and Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I see you were enjoying yourself at the bar." Kiba said, frowning.

"Ah, you guys act like I'm not doing my job. By the way, do you guys have names?"

"Yes, we all actually told each other our names, we tried telling you, but for some reason your communication device keep saying it was disconnected." Neji said angrily.

"Oh chill out." Naruto said, taking a seat. "Where's Shikamaru and Chouji?"

"Shikamaru is in the bathroom because somebody spilled soda in his hair." Neji answered.

"Hey! Somebody bumped me." Kiba defended.

"Chouji is eating." Gaara added.

"What! He was just eating!" Naruto yelled, loud enough for his friends to hear. Gaara nodded.

"He is finding information, though, unlike some people." Kiba mumbled and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Enough! We'll explain everything tomorrow when he get back to the office." Whispered Neji.

"Why isn't Sakura, Ino, Temari, Ten Ten and Lee, here?" asked Naruto in a low voice. "And aren't you guys going to tell me your names!"

"Shh, yes, but not tonight. The girls and Lee are at a different club. It seems Orochimaru and his gang are coming here, and the rest of the Akatsuki are going somewhere else…" Neji answered Naruto's question again.

"Oh, we'll I'm-oh shit." Naruto said.

"What?" Kiba said, looking at Naruto then froze. Shikamaru was walking back over to the table, with a frown on his face…and his hair was down. Not one of the agents had seen Shikamaru with his hair down.

"Don't." Shikamaru said, sitting next to Gaara.

"Why not? I mean you got perfect uke hair, Shika." Naruto said. Then he started to snicker. Shikamaru laughed dryly then kicked Naruto in the shin. "Ow!" Naruto yelled.

"Be quiet. You're always being so troublesome, Naruto." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Is the mission done, yet?"

The door opened to reveal, Orochimaru, his assistant Kabuto, Kimimaro, Kidomaru, Tayuya, and the twins Sakon and Ukon. They quickly went into the VIP section. The orange haired man that they seen over there, greeting him with respect, and that was it.

Shikamaru's frown deepened, as he ran his fingers through his hair. He hated having it down, it always got in the way.

The five sat there for another twenty minutes just looking around the club and noticed how everyone seemed to go in rapid motion once Orochimaru arrived, offering him just about anything.

"It's li00ke they worship him." Naruto commented.

"He is the leader of the gang, Naruto, people are afraid if they do something bad to him, they're not going to live to see the next day." Neji replied. Naruto shrugged and looked back at the bar, he was at. Sasuke, was standing there making drinks, while it seemed like a silver-blue haired person was talking to him, and the orange haired man from earlier was yelling something at the both of them. Sasuke looked up and saw his gaze, and his company, leaning on the bar's counter top, did too. Naruto grinned.

Xxx

"Hey Sasuke, who is that guy smiling at you?" asked Suigetsu, with a smile of his own.

"Are you listening to me, Suigetsu!" Juugo was yelling, but Suigetsu was ignoring him.

"Kohara Namayuki…" Sasuke replied.

"Ooh, he is hot from where I'm leaning."

"Hn."

"Oh come on, Sasuke, you know you think so too."

"I think he is a fucking baka." Sasuke said in annoyance, but Suigetsu noticed a different look in his face, and he smirked.

"You like him!"

"Do not."

"Yes you do, I know that look, and you have interest in him…" Suigetsu started laughing and Sasuke smacked him in the head.

"I don't have anything in him, and I don't know what fucking look your talking about." Sasuke retorted.

"Oh, I think he'll have something in-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." Sasuke snapped at him.

"Yeah, yeah, oh, are we staying here or going back to the apartment?"

"It's whatever." Sasuke said.

"You're so helpful." Suigetsu responded sarcastically, then mumbled. "You so like him."

"I DO-"

"SUIGETSU HOZUKI AND SASUKE UCHIHA!" Juugo yelled. Uh oh, this meant that Juugo was pissed off. Some of the people in Big Bang! Stopped what they were doing and looked at Juugo. Sasuke and Sui finally paid attention to their boss.

"Jeez, Juugo, wake the whole town why don't cha." Suigetsu picked at his ear.

"Maybe I will do that Sui, Orochimaru is demanding more money from me, and I need every fucking employee to work!"

"Demanding?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, and if I don't give him what he wants, he plans on taking matters into his own hands…" Juugo said calmly. The atmosphere of the club went back to normal, except for the three. "With the club and me."

"Damn." Suigetsu said. "He can't fucking do that, it's your club!"

"He is a very powerful man, Suigetsu, he can do whatever he wants to this town until the police do something, and they haven't been doing anything at all!" Juugo's voice risen a little, but not to much to cause commotion. "The clubs about to close soon, so tomorrow," Juugo smirked. "Since you too like to have so much fun talking, you're gonna have so much fun on that stage, dancing." Juugo chuckled darkly and left them.

"I hate you." Sasuke told Suigetsu, and Suigetsu grinned.

"Oh come on, Sasuke, it'll be like the good 'ol days, sliding down poles."

"We never slid down poles."

"Well danced."

"We never did that either."

"Ya huh, remember senior year of high school?" Sasuke had to think back and then slightly blushed.

"Please don't let me relive that." Suigetsu laughed.

Xxx

"What was that grin for?" asked Kiba, turning back around.

"Nothing, I just grinned, and would like to keep the breath at a distance, it seems like dog!" Naruto shouted.

"You're lucky we're in here, Naruto." Kiba said roughly. "Oi Shikamaru, not putting your hair back up."

"Too lazy and I think I left my band in the bathroom." Shikamaru answered, than yawned.

"Shika's tired tonight?" Chouji. Shikamaru nodded.

"Very, and then I have to wake up at five to be at the office."

"Damn." Kiba replied and Gaara nodded his head in understanding. They couldn't stay there all night.

"We managed enough information, and we know where his spot is." Gaara started out saying. "We can't get close to him yet, without looking dumb…"

"Exactly, one of us is going to have to buy something from him…or get in of one of his killing sprees or plans." Neji added.

"We'll discuss this later with Tsunade." Chouji spoke. And everyone agreed. They paid for the bill and got ready to leave. Naruto looked one last time at Sasuke, who was staring at him and having a blank expression, while the person with him was smirking at Naruto.

Naruto smirked too, and then blew a kiss at Sasuke. His facial expression slightly changed to an angry glare, directed to the blond, and Suigetsu laughed again. Once the agents were all out the door, Sasuke smacked Suigetsu again.

**End **Chapter 2

_Hopefully no mistakes. I'll update soon! Also should the rating go up? I really don't care, but it's what you want! Please Review? :)_


	3. Findings

**And All that Jazz**

_A/N: I didn't abandon this! This is a long one…only because I had to fit the dancing into this. I didn't put the song lyrics…and for the first song Sasuke and Suigetsu danced to had no lyrics XD. But the songs they danced to was 'Rainbow Flyer' by dj TAKA (ddr song) and 'Walking on Air' by Kerli._

_**Songs I was listening to for this chapter:** I heard through the Grapevine by Dave Grusin, Walking on Air by Kerli, Rainbow Flyer by dj TAKA, Charleston…XD_

_I hope no mistakes -.-_

_Disclaimer: I wish I did own these characters :(_

_Chapter_ **Three: **Findings

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, elbows on the table, and hands underneath her chin. She was looking at each agent with a hard glare, narrowing her eyes the most on Naruto, who again, avoided her gaze.

"What did you guys find out?" Tsunade whispered. Sakura sighed and stepped up to the authority.

"We didn't find out much. But we witnessed a killing by the Akatsuki in the club. We watched from afar. And Ino got close enough to hear that they were going to Big Bang tonight." Sakura concluded. Tsunade nodded.

"I didn't really expect you to get anything from the Akatsuki…I had a feeling that that was going to happen…" Tsunade trailed averting her gave from Sakura to Neji.

"Now, guys, anything to tell me, and I want to hear from ALL of you." She looked at Naruto. "I hope no one was slacking off on such a difficult mission? And don't start with that 'Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, Temari, and Lee didn't find anything…Akatsuki is hard to get close to if your not fighting with them or get in the group, at least with Orochimaru, he'll examine you…" They didn't say anything. "No answer, lovely. NEJI! What did you discover?"

"Well let me say this, Tsunade, we ALL noticed how much the club changed once Orochimaru arrived, they acted as if he was the king. Of course, he is the leader of the gang, but they waited on his hand and foot…Kiba and Shikamaru talked to Hinata, Chouji talked with one of the cooks, while Gaara and I expected the club..." Tsunade looked at Naruto.

"What about Agent Uzumaki?" Her tone was venomous. Naruto was about to speak, but Tsunade voice covered his. "I want Agent Hyuuga to tell me." Naruto closed his mouth. Kankurou snickered and Temari and Gaara both hit him.

"Well he was at the bar…mostly…um, just talking, ya know?"

"No I don't know."

"Socializing." Neji said through gritted teeth.

"About...the mission?"

"Not sure." Neji answered and looked at Naruto. Naruto, again, was avoiding the pale-translucent gaze. Tsunade corked at eyebrow at Neji, then turned to Naruto, and frowned.

"Not sure, my Naruto, tell me what were you talking about. And what did you find out."

"Well…I talked to the bartender, his first name Sasuke, last name, I think Uchiha…" _He is very sexy…_Naruto thought but kept that comment to himself. "Sakura, isn't there a…Itachi Uchiha in the Akatsuki?"

"Itachi?" She pondered on such a name. "Yes, yes, there is." She took the computer and searched through the documents on both Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. "Uchiha, Sasuke, age 22, attended Otogakura Academy, birthday 23 July 1986…um…I see on both of their profiles, Uchiha, Fugaku and Uchiha, Mikoto are both deceased…they died in Sasuke's senior year of high school…" She paused and looked at Itachi's background. "Uchiha, Itachi, age 27, attended the same academy as Sasuke…school records say: dropped out…"

"To join the Akatsuki." Temari added looking at one file. "Itachi took over the family business…with the Akatsuki."

"Orochimaru must be working with them as well. Anything else?"

"Orochimaru is going to Sunagakure…this Tuesday to _settle _some business…" Shikamaru spoke up. "Hinata said it's all Deidara is talking about. Deidara is the other bartender…" Shikamaru added and Kiba nodded. Temari tensed and looked at her brothers.

"I think Gaara, Kankurou, and I should go, Tsunade. It's where we grew up. We know that place like the back of our hands." Tsunade nodded.

"Very well, tomorrow I hope to hear new information and then we can finally put the puzzle pieces together…" Everyone nodded. "And Naruto do remember this is a mission. I know for sure you're going to see this Sasuke again –smirking (Naruto)- but do remember this…you're only goal, the only thing THAT should BE in your mind is this mission and getting Orochimaru in jail…not some fucking romance fantasy." Naruto's smirk faded and rolled his eyes. "WAS THAT AN EYE ROLL, UZUMAKI?!"

"No Tsunade of course not, it was a…an eye twitch!" Naruto covered. "Look Tsunade, me talking to Sasuke is all a part of the _mission_." _My mission…_ Naruto smiled.

"Well good, you are all dismissed." Once Naruto exited the room, his smile disappeared.

"Shit! Sasuke never told me where he was going to be."

Xxx

"Hinata? Is that you…oh it is you, thank god, I thought I was going to be stuck with Sai all day." Karin said cheerfully looking at the new comer. Sai frowned.

"Hi Karin, hello Sai." Hinata said calmly, smiling at both of them, Sai smiled back. "Where are Suigetsu and Sasuke?"

"Dressing room." Karin said.

"Probably sexing it up back there." Sai commented and Karin narrowed her eyes.

"Na uh, Sasuke doesn't like GUYS!" Karin yelled. Silence. She looked at Hinata for confirmation, but Hinata whistled and walked over towards Sai. "Hinata?"

"You have to be fucking kidding me? All those fucking years in high school?! What did you think of Sasuke when he was dancing?"

"Actually I thought it was very manly of him to show so much emotion when-"

"Oh god, I really can't hear this. Stupid in denial slut." Sai said and Karin gawked. Hinata just sighed.

"I'll help you clean up for tonight, Karin." Hinata said and Karin regained her composure and continued wiping down the tables.

Sai opened to the dressing to see Sasuke in a vibrant kimono. The kimono was yellow, with a red cuffs, and belt, and red chrysanthemums printed on it. The sleeves went to Sasuke's wrist; it had an opening on the side of the kimono showing off Sasuke's thighs. Sai looked to the side of Sasuke to see Suigetsu sticking needles into the outfit; they were both wearing their glasses. Sai shut the door loudly to get their attention.

"Sai." Suigetsu acknowledged pushing his silver framed glasses closer. Sasuke just looked at him, trying to send him an intimidating glare.

"It isn't going to work, Barbie. Not with those glasses on." Sai commented and took a seat. "Karin is having a fit because I told her you were gay, in fucking denial." Suigetsu snickered and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "In my own way of course." Sai said. "I'm about to head out, get lunch, do you want anything?"

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked, feeling like he forgot something.

"12."

"Sasuke, Kohara is here." Hinata called. Suigetsu poked Sasuke with his pin.

"OW Sui!"

"You're going on a date with him! You little whore and then you have to nerve to ask me to fix your damn kimono without even telling about this date! Who makes you ramen?!" Suigetsu waited for an answer. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You…"

"Damn straight." Sasuke smirked and so did Suigetsu. Sai looked slightly confused and then fully amused.

"Who's _Kohara_?" Sasuke didn't like that tone.

"No one for you to investigate." Suigetsu commented. Sai looked at Sasuke then the door, smiling.

"I think I'm going to go get lunch. Suigetsu, what do you want…shark or how about the whole ocean?" Sai was out the door before water bottle hit it. Suigetsu stopped what he was doing so Sasuke could get dressed.

"Damn Sai, things will never change ne?" Suigetsu looked at Sasuke and smirked. "So how'd he do it? I wanna know later, kay?" Sasuke nodded just to shut Sui up. Sometimes Suigetsu just never came with an off button, especially when he was determined. "Tonight is going to be fun, eh, Sasu, like old times…" Sasuke tensed. "You shouldn't have giv-"

"Drop it, Sui…"

"But Sasuke, maybe tonight…it'll all come back. You'll feel that passion that you did before. You parents are dead, Sasuke, they can't hold you back anymore!" Suigetsu yelled out as the door slammed. Suigetsu sighed and went back to work on Sasuke's kimono.

Naruto turned to see the raven…wearing glasses. The frame was black and rectangular shaped except it had curves near the edges. He wore black tight pants, similar to the ones he wore last night with white leather boots, a dressy black button up shirt. Two buttons were unbuttoned at the top and at the button enough buttons were unbuttoned to reveal his belly button. All with the top he wore a while tie to match the boots and wore eyeliner underneath his eyes.

"You look amazing." 'Kohara' complimented.

"Hn." Sasuke said. Karin frowned at the blonde and Hinata smiled. "Are we leaving now?" Naruto looked at him, taken back. Sasuke's voice sounded different.

"Yeah let's go." Naruto said, he grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him out the night club. As they were "quickly walking" down the street, Naruto kept talking. "I wasn't sure where you'd be. You never exactly told me a place to pick you up. I just assumed the club since you work there and all. And if you weren't there…then damn well someone should have been." Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Can we slow down?" Sasuke said looking back at Naruto. Naruto nodded, still smiling.

"You look really good in glasses…I didn't know you wore them…well I met you last night." Sasuke looked at the passing restaurants. They weren't heading into any of them. "Well I thought we'd go to the bridge, you know the one with the view of lake…There's a small restaurant there…I don't go there as much…I'm usually eating Ramen…but it's very nice." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. "Are you okay?"

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well you're not talking?"

"That is normal for me."

"Really?"

"I hate talking." Sasuke pointed out.

"Why? If you don't talk, then you can't communicate with people." Naruto said matter-of-factly. They went into the small restaurant and the waiter took them to sit outside.

"That's the point." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto barely caught it. He knew that Sasuke didn't want him to hear it so Naruto feigned that he didn't.

The view of the lake and bridge was perfect. The water glistened as the sun hit it, and the trees and plants really brought out the scenery. It was tranquil, a place to relax, a place to get away, and Sasuke loved it. 

He really did need this. When the waiter came to ask what they wanted, Sasuke wanted tea and Naruto got orange soda.

"Do you have some kind of orange fetish?" asked Sasuke looking at Naruto's orange shoes, to his orange jacket and wrist bands.

"Orange and black…" Naruto said. He pointed to the black shirt.

"Hn."

"So you know what you want?"

"Something simple." When the waiter came back with their drinks, Naruto told the waiter to get them Miso soup.

"Something hot for such a cool day. I always like autumn weather. My birthday is coming up, October." Naruto stated.

"It's all clear now."

"Huh?"

"October, orange and black, your face, obviously you were let out a little to earlier, people that ugly should only come out on Halloween." Sasuke replied. Naruto's jaw literally dropped at the harshness of Sasuke. Sasuke was smirking and took a sip of his tea.

"Teme! When's your birthday huh?!" Naruto already knew it was July from earlier.

"July." Sasuke said still smirking, there was nothing you could make fun of with July. Naruto huffed and looked off at the lake. Their soup came and they eat it slowly, taking in everything. After about five minutes of peace and quiet, Naruto started talking again. "You know that was really low."

"Only speaking the truth." Sasuke responded back, still smirking. The bastard was good.

"For someone who hates talking you seem to be doing a lot of it." Naruto noted, raising an eyebrow at the now silent raven sitting across from him. Sasuke shrugged.

"I must be sick." Sasuke said, seeming to be thinking about it.

"Yeah and that sickness is Kohara Namayuki, baby." Sasuke smacked him in the head, mumbling a 'dobe' before smirking. Naruto grinned. "Wanna go down to the lake…it'll be fun." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while Sasuke stared at him. He then shrugged and followed the blonde down to the lake. "See…very peaceful, huh?"

"It's okay." Sasuke lied. It was peaceful, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"You know…Sasuke…people fall in love with others by seeing with their eyes, but I also want to like you by knowing something about you…like me…I was born an orphan, raised in an orphanage…and still have an awesome ass job with awesome people. I know who my birth mother and father were…and even though I never got the meet them…I hear they were great people…" Naruto paused to see that Sasuke was staring at him, listening to his every word. "You?"

"Later."

"WHAT?!"

"You want to know something about me, wait until later!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto frowned.

"TEME! That's not how it works."

"That's how it works in Sasukeland, deal with it."

"I think I will" In less than two seconds, Naruto's lips were on Sasuke's. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. To say Sasuke was surprised, was an understatement, he never been so caught off guard in his life…no that was wrong…there was that one time with his parents…he never liked to think about that.

And yet again, Sasuke was responding and letting Naruto's tongue invade his mouth, letting him explore it. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, and pulled on Naruto's hair. Naruto grinned and ended the kiss to breath. Sasuke was panting and put his glasses on his head. Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek all the way to his ear and nibbled on it before whispering: "I know something about you…" The voice was seductive and a shiver went down Sasuke's spine.

"You're obviously a submissive uke." Sasuke kneed him the groin and walked off, ignoring Naruto's pleas to come back. Sasuke just smirked. When he got to their table and asked for a pen and piece of paper, wrote something, then left it on the table. When Naruto finally got to the table he read the note, and got a déjà vu feeling.

_**You're a fucking dobe! 484-674-5417 (1)**_

Naruto smirked at the last thing Sasuke wrote. _**And I'm a fucking idiot… **_

Xxx

The night club was livelier than ever tonight. Everyone was seated in their seats, the dance floor cleared, and the song 'It don't mean a thing' playing loudly in the background.

"Why is everyone seated?" Naruto whispered to Gaara, who only shrugged.

"You're attention shouldn't be over there Naruto, it should be looking at Orochimaru." Sakura spoke roughly, sending her glare at Naruto who only rolled his eyes. "Ino, did you get anything?"

"Nope, nothing…"

"Shouldn't we be using our code names or something?" Naruto bought up. Everyone looked at him like he asked the dumbest question in the world. "WHAT?!"

"We only use them when 'people' are near us, KOHARA!" Temari teased and sipped more of her drink. Naruto stuck out his tongue and looked back at the bar he was at last night. Sasuke wasn't there; it was some guy with a lot of bandages wrapped around him. Naruto didn't really go over to investigate. The other agents told him that he couldn't leave the booth at all because of what happened this morning with Tsunade. It was really unfair.

"I really can't le-"

"No." Neji interrupted.

"But-"

"No, Naruto." Neji said again and gave Naruto a look that read: "Ask me again and see what happens." Naruto clicked his tongue and slid back. "This is a mission-"

"Yeah I know." Naruto said and looked up at the ceiling. Kiba was over talking to Kankurou outside and Shikamaru was feigning to be sleep over near Orochimaru's section that or he really was sleeping. Chouji was over talking with Hinata with Lee and Ten and Ten and the rest we're sitting at the booth.

Xxx

Suigetsu and Sasuke were backstage. Behind the curtains it was like another dressing room.

"So…I think we should dance to the stuff we practiced with earlier." Suigetsu asked, messing with one of the feathered scarves. Sasuke looked at him and Suigetsu sighed. "We have to dance to something…anything…I don't think Juugo cares if it's jazz or not."

"It's a Jazz club Sui." Sasuke pointed out.

"What songs is JAZZ NOWADAYS?!"

"Stop yelling."

"PEOPLE DANCE TO ORDINARY SONGS AND MAKE IT JAZZ!"

"Sui." Sasuke warned.

"Then that whole time practicing was waste…" he sighed a second time. "Fine…how about the Charleston…it'd be great…like our routine in hi-"

"Finish that sentence, I dare you."

"Psh, anyway…you and I used to dance Charleston all the time in 10th year." Suigetsu stated while Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Look, if Juugo comes back here he's going to make us dance for more days…" Suigetsu smirked. "Of course we might have to wear a get-up…" Sasuke frowned.

"What kind of 'get-up?'" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. Suigetsu smirk had grown wider, and Sasuke's left eye twitched.

"Sasuke, don't you know how people dressed in a Jazz club?"

"Yes…but knowing you Sui, we'd be walking out there like girls…" Suigetsu snorted, but the smirk was still plastered on his face. "Hell no." Sasuke directed. "I'm not dancing in a dress…"

"But Sasuke it'll be like that one time…I mean you danced in crazy outfits all the time." Suigetsu laughed. "I still have that –snicker- tape of us dancing to _'Crazy'_ by _Britney Spears_." Suigetsu laughed again and Sasuke smacked him in the head. "Hey! How bout dancing to that song?" Sasuke gave him a look then replied:

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Good! So you won't mind dancing to those songs we did earlier…_Rainbow Flyer_ and _Walking on Air._" Suigetsu grinned. Sasuke was about to protest, but shrugged after thinking about it. Suigetsu smirked.

The lights dimmed in the club and it was hard for the agents to see Orochimaru. The lights centered on the stage.

"I guess we're getting a show." Kiba said looking at all the other agents. Karin nodded and sat down with the agents for a while, serving them each another round of drinks.

"Yep! On that stage will be Sasuke and Suigetsu. They are always getting in trouble, but at least I'll be able to see Sasuke dance again." Karin commented before heading back to get the trays in the kitchen.

Neji was looking at Hinata from afar with narrowed eyes. She was currently avoiding him like the plague. She didn't even go home, she went over Ino's apartment.

Naruto raised and eyebrow in curiosity at the stage now. Sasuke, a dancer? What that was Sasuke was talking about earlier? About "later" Naruto would find out something about Sasuke. Naruto grinned. He was going to enjoy this.

Two figures came out on stage as the (not jazz) music started. Two bright fans, one yellow and one purple **(2)** flicked from left to right then went behind them and back over. They were slowly walking as they repeated these motions. Sasuke was wearing a yellow kimono with red flowers and Suigetsu was wearing a purple kimono with green flowers **(2 again). **The kimono was kind of loose and easy to move in, it also seemed to clothing underneath it.

In their other hand seems to be a ribbon. Sasuke and Suigetsu were twirling it; keeping it in sync with the fan. Then when the music picked up speed so did they. Sasuke and Suigetsu ran past each other and spinning around each other. The lights were changing colors like a rainbow.

They had both got off stage and ended up on the dance floor. Once the music slowed down, Sasuke and Suigetsu dropped their ribbon and got on the colored fabric that dropped down from the ceiling, fans still in hand. They kicked off the floor and started to spin around slowly, holding themselves up with their bodyweight, still using the fans as some sort of tool. Sasuke leaned back and brought the fan behind him like Suigetsu brought the fan in front of them. Soon they were starting to move like fans themselves. It seemed as if they were both trying to get tangled in the long fabric. The night seemed to be all on them as no one spoke. The music started to pick up speed their spins started to quicken and in a flash they the audience watched in amazement on how face they untangled themselves. They jumped off and once their feet hit the floor they spun around, and brought the fan to their faces to end the song.

Sasuke and Suigetsu were panting at the end of it. And no one clapped at first, until a few seconds later. It was one of the most artistic dances that the agents have seen. The dancers bowed and looked at each other, then ran back upstairs to change.

"Amazing."

"Yep." Naruto agreed then turned to see that Orochimaru suddenly appeared next to him. Gaara and Neji weren't looking, but Sakura was staring at the long haired man.

"To think Itachi's…younger brother had so much…" He paused. "...talent." Orochimaru hissed out and looked at the blond. "I've never seen you before…I come here just about every night so I should know." Naruto fake grinned and turned to the creepy gang boss. It seemed the twins Sakon and Ukon were watching from a far.

"We're just visiting clubs that we thought would be fun to go too…and yes Sasuke does have some good talent."

"You know each other, hmm…how interesting." Orochimaru looked to see the lights dim again. And he eyes looked into Naruto's. "Enjoy the show…" Orochimaru gazed upon all the others, there was something in his tone that told Naruto that he was up to something, or that Orochimaru knew something about them. "All of you…what you are seeing is sure to…sat-is-fy you…" He chuckled softly and went back to his section, not losing his glare at the agents.

"He knows something." Shikamaru stated. "We might be too suspicious."

"We've been blending in like a smoothie does a blender!" Chouji objected. Shikamaru eyebrow rose slightly at Chouji's simile.

"I don't know. I was over there investigating and they thought we were suspicious from the door…meaning last night…especially the Akatsuki…" Shikamaru added.

"This is bad." Kiba noted.

"No really?!" Temari whispered loudly. "We can't fail this mission."

"We're not going to, right NARUTO!" Sakura yelled. Naruto wasn't really paying attention, he was looking at the stage and thinking about Sasuke, but also thinking about what that snake was saying to him. Orochimaru must know who they are. "KOHARA!"

Naruto turned to respond, but the lights dimmed again to indicate it was starting. He "shh'd Sakura with his index finger. Her jaw dropped and Ino snickered faintly.

This is what Sasuke didn't want to come out of stage looking like, but there was on stage looking like a girl. And yes, he was the only one looking like a girl. Suigetsu seemed to dress up like some magician/doll maker and Sasuke was supposed to be his 'doll'. His hair (wig) was a silver-white, and he wore a black and white Lolita dress. The corset and straps were white with a little bit of black lace on the strap sticking out. The lines on the corset were black. The skirt changed from black to white to black to white one more time, and it had a black bow on the left side of the skirt. Then on the top of his head was a small black top hat, his make-up was put on to make him stand out like a doll, and he wore black knee-highs on his legs. He didn't wear shoes because he knew he was going to be dancing.

He stood there frozen waiting for the music to play, and once the music did Suigetsu used this wand to make it seem like he made Sasuke come to life. Sasuke's movements were almost robotic, of course he was acting like a doll and soon enough once words came, Sasuke's motions were sharp and almost dead looking.

Naruto thought the dance was very theactrical as Sasuke swayed his hips to the music and Suigetsu was trying to get him back as Sasuke was leading him around stage in bewilderment. Once the chorus picked up Suigetsu had caught his "doll" and they started twirling, then switched their movements into more contemporary dancing with Suigetsu picking Sasuke up.

"Oh, Suigetsu was right, he is good." Naruto turned to see a figure with long bangs in the front and the hair in a bun. Naruto couldn't see the figure's eyes, but he knew they were fixated on the performance on stage.

Suigetsu dipped Sasuke and that was the catch to escape the grasp, just in time to break free. Sasuke's next movements he kicked and still made his moves sharp. Then he made his way of stage and Suigetsu watched, disappointed. He pretended to try and find his wand for this whole act. Sasuke spun around on his heel perfectly and then managed to practically throw himself to the floor and being himself back up and one quick movement. There was only about 50 seconds of the song left and Sasuke was leaping and spinning around, even when he started to get dizzy. He brought his leg up and kicked out.

Suigetsu miraculously found the wand and right when the song just about ended, he "used" it and Sasuke's dancing started to slow down and go to a complete stop. Suigetsu shook his head and took a cloth and put it over Sasuke. To indicate another failed experiment.

The audience clapped once more even Juugo and the other workers stopped what they were doing to watch. Sasuke, who took the cloth from off him, bowed and so did Suigetsu. Juugo suddenly appeared near them and whispered something to them. The two nodded and Suigetsu smiled when he seen the person he was looking for. He reluctantly grabbed Sasuke.

"Haku!" Suigetsu yelled and Haku smiled and waved. Sasuke, who looked bored as ever, stared at the person named Haku.

"He's perfect." Naruto the others were right next to this said Haku. As much as Naruto wanted to turn around and arrest Sasuke for looking so deliciously sexy in that outfit, and the finish out the punishment later, but of course, he didn't do that…because well, he was on a mission. So Naruto just decided to listen to Haku. "I had doubts when Suigetsu told me you haven't danced in four years…but after tonight I am amazed…and the way you pull off theactrical dancing is good. You really get into character for someone who doesn't show much emotion." Sasuke looked put off, and frowned.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. Oh, he was going to kill Suigetsu when they got back to their apartment. Haku looked surprised, but managed to raise an eyebrow. He looked from Sasuke to Suigetsu. Suigetsu elbowed Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke finally understood what was going on. "I'm not doing it."

"Obviously you love when you're dancing, I noticed."

"Just because I love to do something doesn't mean I'm have to do it." Sasuke voice was dangerously low and harsh.

"Sasuke." Mumbled Suigetsu warningly, but Sasuke didn't care. This was a one time thing. He dropped that career years ago for a reason.

"Oh it's alright Suigetsu, if you change your mind here's my card, but Suigetsu already has my number in his cell…so just call me." Haku looked one last time at Sasuke, smiled slightly, although Sasuke didn't return it. He looked like he was about to kill a person, bring them back to life, and then kill them again. Haku coughed and tried his best to find Zabuza in the crowd.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?!" Suigetsu yelled. Sasuke looked at the table of agents, who we're looking at him, but not really looking. Naruto was watching him too.

"Not now Sui." Sasuke stated. Suigetsu looked at the blond and frowned a bit.

"Are you seriously fucking happy working here at this bar, Sasuke?! Haku is practi-"

"DROP IT!" Sasuke snapped and looked his sharp-toothed friend. Suigetsu looked annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Sasuke closed his eyes then opened them, Suigetsu was already gone. Sai and Karin who were about to congradulate the too, froze as they watched Sasuke march back on stage angrily. Sai didn't say anything, no snide remark, nothing.

"Kar, let's get back to work." Sai suggested and Karin nodded, not even realizing what Sai had called her.

"What a perfect way to end it, hm?" Kiba said.

"That voice, the whole club went silent for a second." Lee exclaimed. Sakura looked behind and seen a pair of obsidian eyes like the one she seen standing in front of her. _Itachi…_

"Can I use the bathroom?" Naruto asked, looking at all the agents. Neji nodded. "And leave…" he added silently, but Gaara heard him, but didn't say anything. Once Naruto found his way around the club, he secretly got himself behind the stage and walked around to find Sasuke. When he finally did notice the raven, he was wearing the same thing except the wig was off. He was laying in a sofa-chair, about to light a cigarette when he noticed the blond.

"Yum, Cancer!" Naruto said enthusiastically and walked over to **his **doll. Sasuke had his legs crossed as he watched Naruto's movements. "You okay?" Naruto asked once finally hovering over him. Sasuke shrugged.

"You tell me." Sasuke said suggestively. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"That angry huh…you were really good tonight. So you are…er…were a dancer, why don't you dance?" Sasuke tensed a little. A touchy subject. "You can tell me, Kohara…anything…"

"That's not helping." Sasuke snorted and Naruto frowned. "But…tha-thank…you…" Sasuke hesitated, he never said thank and you together for four years. Naruto smirked when he thought of an idea.

"You know...I have a great method on getting rid of stress." Naruto started out speaking. Sasuke looked at him with a questionable look. "It's more of an all action, no words…"

**End Chapter** 3

Bonchika wow wow

A/N:

**(1).** That's my sister's cell phone number. Don't call her now! XD She's like 32...and I really don't know why'd you call her…lol.

**(2) + the (2 again).** Complementary colors!

That was a LOOONG chapter! The only reason is because I had to write out the dance moves…I really suggest you listen to those songs. But if you didn't, it's cool. Also this is what Sasuke's dress looked like...

http: / / i210. photobucket. com / albums /bb20/ Angel of Light and Wind /wht . jpg (make sure to put everything together!)

I'll update again soon, I promise…Review…please?!

Oh no! I have Dancing Queen stuck in my head...XD


	4. Please Read!

**WARNING! WARNING**! This is not a new chapter!

Hello! This is not a new chapter. My other Naruto story got the same thing. This is a "Please Read" chapter.

I've decided to rewrite or re-edit my recent stories, which happens to be Naruto. I'm starting with Look Up As You Walk. This story (yes,_ And All That Jazz_), I may completely scrap and rewrite again. Trust me, I realize how this sounds and I know there are certain aspects of this story that I want to keep. However, it is possible that this will be rewritten by the time I update my other story. Just because this story has three chapters.

Although... that might not happen and I might actually have a new Naruto story written. I have many ideas. I do plan on finishing these stories, just because, well, I started them so I should finish them, right? (yes!)

I'm not going to make any promises but I want to finish any updates (rewrites/edits) I have before I start school at the end of August. I do know that new stories I plan on writing will be posted during the summer. If you want to "review" this chapter, you can (or PM me). Although it is not needed. I hope to get back to you soon. This story and my other Naruto fic are currently under construction. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I appreciate it. It's actually shorter than my other please read, which is good! Not much to read then lol.

**-fak3isn0tr3al**


End file.
